The Way We Are
by darkchakram
Summary: I hate summaries. When Aeryn and John are boarded by pirates, Aeryn is brought face to face with a ghost from her past. How will she deal with the emotions that are brought to the surface?
1. Chapter 1

The Way We Are

By irreversibly contaminated (aka: darkchakram)

Disclaimer: Don't own them but if Henson is looking for any suggestions, I have a few.

Spoilers: Takes place post PK-Wars so anything is game. Specific episodes include PK Wars and The Way We Were.

Author's Note I: I have not finished the comics, thus, they are not included in this story. I still haven't decided if I view the comics as canon but this story picks up a couple of weeks post PKWars and does not include any intended references to the comics.

Author's Note II: I envision this as a Chapter fic and the plan is to have the story wrapped up with Chapter Three. Updates will take no longer than one month.

Rating: This one ain't for the kiddies or the faint of heart, NC-17.

Thanks to vinegardog for the beta and the great suggestions. Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Now on to the story:

D'Argo Sun Crichton grasped his mother's breast with his tiny hand as he suckled noisily. Aeryn kissed him lightly on the top of the head as she walked him to sleep on the observation deck. The nursing had been a little touch and go at first. Aeryn had expected it to come more naturally than it had. It actually took a great deal of effort. A few times she got frustrated, gave in, and used the powdered formula that Noranti told her that many Sebacean mothers used. But in the last three weekens she had become quite adept at nursing the infant. Aeryn looked out at the distant stars as she hummed a lullaby to her son in English. She didn't know any Sebacean lullabies, Peacekeepers certainly didn't have any, but John had taught her a plethora of songs from his childhood.

She hoped he would return soon. He had accompanied Chiana and Rygel to the ship that was going to ferry them to Hyneria. John, Aeryn, and Pilot had offered to take them to Hyneria aboard Moya but Rygel refused saying that he would return to Hyneria in a royal cruiser and make an entrance fit for a dominar. Aeryn had no cause to worry about John's safety, the peace had been signed over a month ago and with the Eidelon's help it looked as if the treaty might bring lasting harmony to the galaxy. Still, she couldn't shake that nagging feeling that something would go awry. Things always seemed to go awry, especially where her husband was concerned. He had a real knack for getting himself into trouble.

D'Argo drifted off to sleep as Aeryn hummed. She pulled him gently from her nipple and tucked her breast back into her tank. Tightening his swaddling, Aeryn decided she would put the baby in the nursery. With any luck he would sleep through the night and she and John could catch up on some much needed alone time. She wasn't quite healed enough to do everything her body craved to do to John's but she could still make it a night to remember. As Aeryn left the observation deck she turned to look at her star and was filled with the warmth of her husband's love.

"Hurry home, John," she whispered as the door to the observation deck closed.

John had spent an entire week working on Little D's nursery, he had worked up until the arn he had departed with Chiana an Rygel. He had bought a crib from a commerce planet and put it together himself. I had taken nearly three days of swearing and sore thumbs to get the frelling thing together. Aeryn had begged John to let the DRDs help him with the construction but John had stubbornly refused. John had insisted on bright primary colors for the bedding, baby furniture, and decorations. He had said Moya's metallic tones would not be stimulating enough for a baby. Not surprisingly he had decided the theme would be spaceships and stars. She had not had the heart to tell her husband that a baby born in space would probably dream of a planetary life. She had been raised in space and as a child had wondered what it would be like to be raised on a planet with trees, rivers, mountains, and beaches. Of course, the simulators aboard the command carrier were meant as an alternative to planetary living but she wondered nonetheless. However, those early childhood fantasies had been quickly pushed to the back of her mind when she started flying. Aeryn laid D'Argo in his crib, he squirmed and whimpered so she rubbed his belly and soothed him back to sleep. She mused about what his future might hold. Would he become a pilot like his mother? A scientist like his father? Would he be a bookworm? A politician? A farmer? A healer? She hoped he would not become a soldier. There was certainly honor in it but the life of a Peacekeeper was empty compared to the love that John and her friends had shown her. When John had told her that soldiers on Earth had families, the idea had seemed so foreign. Aeryn had not understood how one could split their loyalties in such a way. As a mother and a warrior she now did. If needed, she would fight even harder now that she had a husband and child to protect and come home to. She hoped it would never come to that. She truly wanted her son to be raised in peace. Aeryn dimmed the lights in the nursery and headed down the hallway to the converted cell she shared with her husband.

John said his goodbyes to Chiana and Rygel. He was going to miss them both. Reminding himself that it would not be goodbye, forever, John boarded the transport pod, disengaged the docking seal and punched in the return coordinates for Moya. He wished Aeryn could have accompanied him on this jaunt but he wanted Little D to get used to Moya, to internalize her rhythms, to learn that Moya was home. And, the best way for him to do that was for him to stay put for a while. Plus, he knew Aeryn was worried about the fact that the baby had not received Peacekeeper standard immunizations. He was apprehensive about the whole idea but he had to admit that she certainly had a point. Little D would need to be injected with translator microbes. Sure, they could raise him trilingually with English, Sebacean, and Traskan. He would also certainly learn a thing or two from Pilot. But, they owed it to him to be able to converse with the rest of the galaxy. It was really a matter of practicality. Still, John was nervous about the immunizations. He knew that if he lived on Earth there would be a series of immunizations but he couldn't shake his distrust of Peacekeepers. Maybe he could convince Aeryn to take Little D to a Sebacean breakaway colony or a diagnosian. Although he hated to admit it, he knew deep down that the Peacekeeper med-techs would be best equipped to run a full biological scan on his son and tell them what vaccinations he might need. He worried about Sebacean heat delirium but he supposed Aeryn was worried about human frailties as well.

"Hey Old Man," Chiana's voice came across the comm.

"Hey Pip."

"Give Little D a big kiss from his aunt Chi, okay?"

"First thing when I get back to Moya," John responded.

"Yotz! The first thing you better do is give the little pink slug a kiss from his Uncle Rygel, hmm," Rygel chimed in.

"Sparky, my kid is not a slug!"

"Whatever you say, Crichton. Just keep him out of trouble," the Hynerian responded.

"Like that's gonna happen, that kid is gonna be the dradest!"

"No, no, no, Chiana, Aeryn, Little D, and me are going to live the quiet life from now on," John promised.

"Yeah, good luck with that, Crichton. Seriously, though, you guys take care."

"Bye Pip, later Buckwheat," John said as he watched their ship disappear from the viewport.

Two arns later, John cruised into Moya's hangar bay singing a Creedence Clearwater Revival tune. Before John had a chance to deboard, Aeryn had already climbed into the pod.

"What took you so long, flyboy?" Aeryn asked in a husky voice that told John that his wife had missed him very much. He had a feeling he was going to be a very happy man, very shortly. He turned to see Aeryn clad in an outfit that he had never seen before. Oh, he had imagined her wearing similar attire plenty of times, but he didn't dare dream she actually owned anything remotely as seductive as the black leather corset and lace garter she was sporting. Black lace stockings graced her long muscular legs. Black panties covered her marvelous sex. She was a vision. The combination of leather and lace, John thought, was perfect for Aeryn, strong and vulnerable at the same time.

John's voice caught in his throat, but he finally managed to utter her name.

In the time it took him to catch his voice, Aeryn had grown nervous under his glare. What had she been thinking buying this stupid get up? She probably looked ridiculous. She looked down at the floor, unable to look him in the eyes any longer. She had entered the pod with so much confidence, so much need, now her confidence was shaken, she never dressed up to fool around.

John saw her waiver. It amazed him that she could doubt how beautiful she looked, how sexy, how desirable. He wasn't sure he would ever completely understand his enigmatic wife.

"Come here, beautiful," he said and motioned for her to sit on his lap.

The arousal in John's eyes gave Aeryn back the confidence that she had had when she had entered the pod. He was pleased. As she walked toward him, John noticed that Aeryn wasn't wearing shoes or boots. He admired the graceful arch of her foot in the stockings. She had to be the sexiest soldier in the universe.

When Aeryn straddled John's lap, she encountered the concrete evidence of his approval of her outfit.

"God, Aeryn, I missed you."

"Hmmm," she murmured as his erection intensified her arousal. "Missed you, too. Everyone get off safely?"

John grabbed Aeryn's hips to still them, if she continued that slow grinding rhythm, he was going to embarrass himself. "Yep, I think they are going to miss Little D more than they'll miss us."

"Probably," Aeryn agreed as John pulled her back into him. He began kissing the tender skin where her shoulder and neck met.

"You sure you're ready for this?" John didn't know how long it took Sebacean women to recover from giving birth but he believed human women would need a little longer than the three weeks that had passed since she had given birth to D'Argo.

"I think penetration is out of the question, but we can do other things, John. Did I say that I missed you?" Aeryn asked as she turned her face and kissed her husband. He was an amazing kisser, his tongue so skilled. He teased her lips with it and then plunged in for a deep kiss.

Aeryn broke the kiss, stood up, and pulled John up with her. They stood face to face and Aeryn traced his lips with her finger.

"So beautiful, John, there really is no better word to describe you."

John took the hand that Aeryn had used to stroke his lips and kissed the back of it. He snaked his other arm around her back and pulled her into him for another bout of tongue dancing.

"I love you, Aeryn," John said between kisses.

"And I you," she responded. "Be right back, I brought some blankets," she said as she headed toward the pod entry where she had left the coverings.

When Aeryn returned John had removed his shirt and was working on his gun belt.

"Let me," she said and tossed the blankets on the floor. Aeryn slowly undid the fastener on John's belt. The back of her hand grazing his cock through his leathers sent pleasant shivers throughout his body. He involuntarily bucked toward her. Aeryn hung the gun belt on a nearby utility rack and began working on John's leathers. As she slid them to the ground she lowered with them. Her face was inches from his member. John stroked her raven hair. How had he found this beauty? This alien woman who was now home to him?

"Sit down, John," Aeryn gently commanded. John eagerly complied. Aeryn grabbed one of the blankets, folded it and placed it at John's feet in front of the pilot's seat. Aeryn sank to her knees. John knew that he was not going to last long. It had been a long time. They had been busy saving the world and then Aeryn had her hands full with the baby. Feedings took a lot out of her but he had watched mesmerized by her willingness to give of herself for their child. Giving, she was always giving, Zhaan had called her selfless, how right she had been. John drank in Aeryn's image. She was wearing the outfit for him, giving him a fantasy. The corset pushed her gorgeous breasts upward, creating ample cleavage. Aeryn began kissing John's thighs, light tender kisses, driving him ever madder as she worked her way up his legs. Always giving. John's hips bucked as Aeryn released his hot, stiff member from his boxers. The cool air of the pod was quickly forgotten as Aeryn's wet mouth worked its way down his shaft.

"Aeryn, ahh, Aeryn," John moaned.

Aeryn's gifted tongue moved along the ridge that ran from the base of his cock to his engorged head. John knew if she did that one more time, he was going to lose it and he didn't want this to be over so soon.

He gently grabbed the back of her head to stall her ministrations. His cock popped free but Aeryn quickly throttled it and began fisting. She was certainly getting an "A" for effort! Damn, she was eager.

"Whoa, Whoa, slow down baby, or this party is going be over before it starts."

"Sorry, I've just been waiting so long, I've missed you, missed your body," Aeryn answered and slowed her rhythm.

John placed his hand over hers to stop her movement altogether. "I know baby, but I want to enjoy your body too, let's lay these blankets out so I can admire you and this sweet Victoria's Secret ensemble you got going on."

"Who's Victoria?"

"Nobody, it's a store, a place where you buy stuff like this on Earth."

"Ahh, I see," Aeryn spread out the blankets.

"My turn, now lay down," John ordered.

"Yes sir," Aeryn responded, as she did as he asked.

John slid his boxers down his legs and stood in front of Aeryn in all his hardened glory. She admired his masculine form, the strong calves, his tight nipples, and his beautiful organ.

"Roll over, Aeryn, and put your hands above your head, I want to touch you."

Aeryn did as directed, she enjoyed his verbal domination when they recreated.

As she settled into the position, she felt John go to his knees behind her. His strong hands began softly caressing her stocking clad calves.

"You look radiant Miss Sun."

He ran his right hand up her thigh and slid one finger beneath the lace panties. He stroked her ass before sliding the finger along her wetness.

"So magnificent."

John didn't penetrate her with his finger, instead he slid his whole hand beneath the panties to cup her sex. Aeryn immediately began to grind on his hand, seeking release. His cock twitched watching his wife ride his hand.

"Not yet," he said as he placed his other hand between her shoulder blades which caused Aeryn to lift her hips in delight. He mounted her from behind pressing his flesh into her soaked panties. He knew he could come from rubbing against her like this but he wanted Aeryn to feel pleasure too. He rose up and rolled her over. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. He nipped at one hardened nipple and began rubbing his sex against her lace encased pussy. He hoped he could apply enough pressure to her sensitive nub by rubbing his erection against her.

"Is this gonna get it? He asked.

"Mmhmm," she nodded and helped him by grinding harder against him.

"God, Aeryn, God, I'm . . ."

"Almost there," she panted.

"Commander Crichton, Officer Sun," Pilot's voice came over the comm, "Gunship, headed for us, they've locked onto our position."

"Frell," John and Aeryn yelled in unison as they scrambled to get up.

"Commander!"

"Yeah, Pilot, I'm coming," John said and laughed inwardly at his words.

Aeryn tossed John his pants and headed for the rear of the pod where she had left her outerwear. She quickly slid into leather pants and cinched her long coat over the corset. By the time she had finished getting dressed John was dressed and they headed down the ramp together.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you, now you go deal with these bastards and I'll get the baby, make sure he is secure."

"Okay, set the comm so that you can hear me but they can't hear you and the baby. If we get boarded, I want you to take him and get out of here."

"I am not leaving you John,"

"Dammit Aeryn, we don't have time for this, the baby is priority one."

She wanted to argue but she knew he was right. She nodded but her eyes were welling up in frustration. She grabbed John for one last kiss then headed for the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

The Way We Are

Chapter Two

Rating PG-13

When John reached command he could see the ship in the viewport. It was about half Moya's size. John was not familiar with the design but only an idiot would have missed the two large cannons mounted on each side of the vessel. He hoped they were the talk-first type.

"What are we looking at Pilot?"

"Design unfamiliar but it appears to have substantial firepower. Scans indicate there are about thirty lifeforms on board. Commander a boarding party…"

"I see it, Pilot," John muttered in frustration as he watched a transport exit the ship.

"Transmission coming through," Pilot informed.

"Alright, let's see what they want."

Pilot piped the transmission into the command view screen. A dark skinned Sebaceanoid male with long matted hair and bad teeth filled the screen. Pirates, had to be pirates, John thought. Great, but what were pirates doing in Peacekeeper controlled space? If these pirates were confident or daring enough to work in Peacekeeper space then they were either very dangerous or had very good connections to the upper echelons of Peacekeeper command.

"We can do this the easy way or the fun way," the pirate called.

So much for introductions, John thought. "Okay, but look, whatever it is you're after, I assure you we don't have it. We are not hauling any cargo, this used to be a prison ship, now it's just an RV in space. We don't have anything of value."

"Hmph, we'll be the judge of that," the pirate spat and closed down the transmission.

"They are docking now commander."

John sprinted down Moya's corridors hoping against all hope that he would make it to the docking bay before they got out of their transport. As he rounded the corner of the docking bay the hatch to the oblong vessel opened with a hiss. Two muscular pirates carrying heavy arms came down the ramp first. They reminded John of Arnold Schwarzenegger. The Arnolds were followed by six run of the mill pirate types, unkempt, maimed, and tattooed. He kept his hand close to his pulse pistol but hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

One of the commando-looking pirates called, "clear."

Another pirate descended the ramp but he was different from the others. He was hardly puny but he didn't look like he was souped up on steroids either. He was clean cut and well-kempt, nothing like the pirate who had addressed John in command or the half-dozen buccaneers who stood in the docking bay. It was clear that he was in charge of this little party. John guessed that women would like the looks of him if not for the nasty scar that ran up the left side of his face. It looked more like a burn than a cut and John assumed the scar had been the result of some kind of heat torture directed toward him because he was Sebacean.

"Are you the captain of this Leviathan?" The leader asked John.

"For all intents and purposes but as I told Bob Marley, we aren't carrying any cargo and we have nothing of value, this is a houseboat. So, take your eight friends and get off my ship."

"Then you won't mind us looking around," the pirate coldly looked at John and motioned for his crewmates to move forward and start exploring the ship.

"I do mind, pal," John said but the head pirate motioned for the Arnolds to take hold of Crichton.

"I believe he said this was a prison ship, so let's find him a cell to keep him out of the way while we take a look around," the pirate captain ordered.

"Me and my big mouth!" John ducked between the two hulking pirates as they reached for him. Unfortunately, they were as quick as they were strong. They whipped around almost in unison and trained their rifles on him.

"Uh-huh boys, no need for bloodshed," the pirate captain admonished as he pulled a stun gun from his holster and sent John to dreamland.

Aeryn heard the thud of John's body hit the floor over the comm. She had been making her way toward Noranti's chambers. She knew she had to hurry if her plan was going to work. She was thankful for her husband's resourcefulness. He had found a way in his banter with the pirate to tell her the size of the boarding party, nine including the leader. So far it didn't appear that they were typical pirates. They hadn't killed John outright and it seemed as if the leader wanted to make this as clean as possible. Even though he seemed a relatively peaceful pirate there was something about his voice that irked Aeryn. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had heard it somewhere before. Even though the pirates hadn't really harmed John, Aeryn didn't want to take chances where the baby was concerned. She knew that if they were searching the ship then the docking bay would be empty. This was her best chance to get the baby secured.

Noranti was pouring some type of powdery substance into a pouch when Aeryn found her.

"Come with me, quickly," Aeryn grabbed Noranti by the wrist and pulled her toward the maintenance bay.

"Just. . ." Noranti attempted to protest.

"No time, come on," Aeryn's insistence stopped further protest.

When they reached the docking by, Aeryn popped the prowler open and secured the baby inside.

She helped Noranti into the pilot's seat and began fiddling with the controls. "Noranti, listen, and listen closely. I have just programmed the prowler to take you to Delca 5, you remember it?"

Noranti nodded, "But, don't you want to. . ."

"I'm not leaving John. Now, stop interrupting. As soon as the ship leaves the docking bay engage the shields—that's the green switch here,"Aeryn informed. "I have set the trajectory to keep you shielded from their ship long enough that they shouldn't be able to see you until you are out of cannon range and reaching hetch five. Once you are clear, start trying to reach Chiana and let her know where you are headed. Got it?"

Noranti nodded causing her earrings to jingle.

"Move away from the prowler, nice and slowly," it was the lead pirate's voice, that familiar voice that Aeryn couldn't quite place. Aeryn slowly held her hands up and backed away from her ship.

"Good, now hold still."

Aeryn heard the approaching footsteps. Her warrior instincts told her to perform a roundhouse kick just microts before he reached her but she remembered that he had chosen not to kill John and thought that a cooler head might be warranted. Frell, if the human hadn't rubbed off on her.

The pirate had reached Aeryn. He was standing so closely she could feel his breath on her neck. He smelled as familiar as he sounded. He reached around with his left hand and unclasped the coat. "Shrug it off," he ordered.

Aeryn did as directed. The pirate unholstered Aeryn's two pulse pistols and tossed them across the docking bay.

He stepped back and allowed himself a moment to admire the feminine beauty before him. Aeryn was still in the corset and it exposed her lovely shoulders and long toned arms. He also delighted in the accentuated curves of her waist.

"You carrying anymore weapons?"

"No,"Aeryn answered honestly.

"Good, now slowly turn around."

The scar marred his handsome face but Aeryn would never forget those dark eyes that had smoldered like fire in the bedroom and that had stared at her in anguish when she had betrayed him.

"Velorek," she whispered, "but you're dead."

A sinister smile spread across the former peacekeeper's face, "Officer Sun."

"No longer an officer," Aeryn told him, "no longer a peacekeeper."

Velorek held up his left, unarmed hand to silence her. He needed a moment to process. The Sebacean male had said this was a houseboat, whatever that meant. He assumed he had meant that this Leviathan was being used as a domicile. So did that mean that that man was Aeryn's lover? Husband? Why had she left the Peacekeepers, did she leave for that man? Velorek was growing increasingly infuriated.

Aeryn saw malice in Velorek's eyes like she had never seen before. It wasn't jealousy, it was far worse. It looked to Aeryn as if he had just decided that the betrayal and his ouster from the Peacekeepers and quite likely his scars had all been for nothing. The irony was not lost on Aeryn. They were aboard the very Leviathan that had been the occasion for her betrayal, her promotion, and his removal and execution order. His coal eyes gleamed with hatred, loss, pain, and suffering.

If she gave him time to regroup his senses it might be too late. He was only holding the one weapon in his right hand. She assumed it was the weapon that he had used on Crichton, she hoped it was set only to stun. She charged Velorek, knocked the gun from his hand and pushed him out of the docking bay. She closed the bay doors and checked to make sure that Noranti had sealed the prowler. Finally, she pressed the controls to open the outer doors to space and cried, "Now, Granny, go! Punch it! Go!"

The last thing she heard before taking a blow to the head was the prowler's engines roaring.

When Aeryn regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed was John in the cell across the hall. The second thing she noticed was Velorek standing in the corridor holding one of D'Argo's baby blankets.

Alarms went off, her heart raced and tears welled up in her eyes. "If you have harmed my son, I will kill you!" Aeryn stated matter-of-factly.

"Amazing, I knew you were capable of great love," Velorek handed Aeryn the blanket though the gaps in the cell door. "Don't worry, I didn't harm your whelp. He was in the prowler with the old woman, I presume? I wondered why you wanted to protect her so fiercely."

"Velorek. . ."

"Shut up, Aeryn, you'll speak when I say you can speak, understand."

"Hey Scarface, leave her the frell alone," John demanded and tried in vain to rip the cell door off.

Velorek turned to John, "Ah, so you admire Captain Crais' handiwork?"

"Crais did that to you? I figured as much," John answered.

"So you've heard of me?" Velorek turned to Aeryn, "Peacekeepers aren't supposed to kiss and tell my dear."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, I am no longer a Peacekeeper, Velorek. Remember when you said to me that I could be so much more, well you were right," Aeryn tried to reason with him.

"Did he show you that, Aeryn?"

She nodded.

"So who was he? Another tech? Commando? What?" he asked

"He was never a Peacekeeper, he's not even Sebacean," Aeryn answered.

"So the good little Peacekeeper turned into an interspecies tralk?"

"Frell you!"

"I can arrange that," Velorek said and then unlocked and entered her cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

NC-17 for implied sexual violence and strong language.

John watched in horror as Velorek entered Aeryn's cell, "You keep your hands off her you bastard."

Velorek ignored John's threats and carefully approached Aeryn. He was well aware that she was fully capable of kicking his eema. He kept the stun gun pointed at her. As he crept forward, Velorek studied his former lover's grey eyes. Aeryn had always had the most expressive eyes. He was a handsome male and had had his fair share of lovers but none had eyes like hers. Sometimes in the light they were almost blue but in the dimness of his room aboard the command carrier, where they had often retreated for privacy, her eyes looked almost black. Now, they were steel grey but there was no hint of fear. In fact, Velorek decided that all he saw in her eyes was relief.

"Hmm," Velorek stopped, cocked his head to one side and surveyed Aeryn more closely. Her posture wasn't exactly relaxed but neither was she tensed for a fight. She had kept her eyes focused on him almost as if she were willing him to continue toward her. Velorek subtly turned his head toward John while keeping his eyes on Aeryn. A quick flash of fear flitted through her eyes and she clutched the baby blanket in her left hand a little tighter. His suspicions were confirmed. She wasn't afraid for herself. She was more than happy to have his aggressions directed toward her if it meant that her man was safe from harm.

"Well, what're you waiting for? You want a piece of this or don't you?" Aeryn provoked.

"Aeryn, what the. . ." John called from the other cell.

"Stay out of this John, it's between me and Velorek."

"Oh, but he is in it, my dear," Velorek could smell her fear now.

Velorek tapped his comm device, "Drego, get back up here."

"Aye, Captain," the pirate responded from the other end.

"So. Piracy? Never pegged you for the type," Aeryn wasn't much for talking her way out of a situation but thought that maybe if she could reach the compassionate Velorek that she had known then they might be able to find a peaceful way out of this. If not, they were frelled. She had heard Pilot tell John that there had been about thirty pirates aboard their ship. It would take Noranti a while to round up Chiana. Aeryn guessed it would take at least twelve arns before they could hope for any kind of reinforcements and that was if they were lucky.

"Well, I am not exactly your typical pirate."

Aeryn looked at him doubtfully.

"Sure, the guys that I run with they are your standard rape and pillage sorts but my interests are more personal."

"Personal?" Aeryn arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Revenge, revenge, my dear. Your old friend Bailar Crais."

"Newsflash, Bozo, Crais bit the dust a cycle ago," John yelled and pulled at the door again in vain. He wondered if they had put some type of control device on Pilot or if Pilot was waiting for a better time to remotely unlock the doors to these cells.

"Crais is dead?" Velorek looked to Aeryn for confirmation.

"Yeah, what galaxy you been living in? Did you miss that nasty war between the Scarrens and the Peacekeepers too?" John asked snidely.

"I do my best to stay out of political and military entanglements," Velorek whispered, stunned by the news. He moved toward the bed and sat down on the edge.

As Velorek processed the news of Crais' death, Aeryn saw an opportunity to finish this the way she knew best. Frell talking! Swiftly, Aeryn knocked the gun from Velorek's hand and strangled him with D'Argo's baby blanket. Velorek clawed at the blanket but to no avail. Aeryn was strong and she had the advantage because she was standing behind him. He jerked his body, hoping that he could swing them both onto the floor where he might have a chance to turn the tables. She held firm and he decided that if he tried that again it might break his neck. Aeryn pulled on the blanket harder. She hoped that he would pass out before his associate made his way there. She could just go for the gun and stun him she thought but she already had him immobilized. One of John's odd sayings crossed her mind, something about a bird in the hand. Finally, he collapsed. Aeryn didn't bother to check for a pulse. She scrambled across the corridor and began working the release controls on John's cell.

"Stop! Hands Up! Back away from the control panel or I will kill you. I ain't as nice as Vel. I could have some real fun with a pretty tralk like you," One of the body-builder pirates called from behind Aeryn.

"Frell," Aeryn muttered and complied with the pirate's orders.

"You did quite a number on Vel, huh, d'ya kill him? Put your hands behind your back, now!" Drego pulled a pair of cuffs from his back pocket and slapped them on Aeryn. He led her back into the cell where Velorek was lying unconscious. Drego grabbed one of the prisoner restraint chains that was attached to the wall and ran the end of it through Aeryn's cuffed hands and then latched in onto a hook in the wall. She was securely fastened to the wall and the way that her arms were pulled behind her back caused her breast to jut forward and the tops of them nearly spilled out of her corset. The pirate took a moment to admire his captive. He ran a dirty finger across her bosom.

"You son-of-a-bitch, wait til I get my hands on you." John felt fucking hopeless.

Drego turned and taunted John. He grabbed at his dick. "Does your tralk give good head?"

Velorek started coughing violently on the floor and Drego helped him up.

"Don't touch her," Velorek managed to rasp out as he massaged his throat.

"You're no frellin' fun Vel, I didn't hurt her. Hell, didn't even get a taste."

"She's off limits to you, got it?" Velorek said more forcefully.

"Yeah, yeah, what d'ya want, anyway? Good thing I came when I did, huh."

"I want you to have fun with him, not her," Velorek answered.

"Him?" Drego looked at John, sizing him up.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Some fun's better than no fun," Drego answered and licked his lips.

"No!" Aeryn fumed and tried to rip herself from the wall.

"Well, well, well, you've got yourself in quite a mess, haven't you Officer Sun," Velorek mocked Aeryn as Drego opened and entered John's cell.

"Take your clothes off," Drego ordered John.

"Frell off, buddy!" John swung at Drego but the pirate ducked and punched John so hard in the gut it caused him to double over.

"Vel," another pirate came over the comm, "you'll want to see this."

"Not now," Velorek answered.

"But it's what you've been looking for."

"I am on my way," Velorek responded. He ordered Drego to stop. He turned to Aeryn. "Your pilot lied. This is the Leviathan. This is Moya."

"What do you want with Moya? Let John go! Velorek don't do this, whatever it is you want to do, don't do it."

"I'll deal with the two of you shortly! Drego chain him and stand guard. If you touch her, you will have to answer to me."

"Hey, what about my fun?" He had clearly worked up a hard-on from his tussling with John. Inflicting pain was apparently his aphrodisiac of choice.

"It'll keep," Velorek ordered and disappeared down the corridor.

Aeryn played a million scenarios in her head but all of them required her getting free from the chains. Now that John was similarly chained, their opportunities for escape were even bleaker. There was nothing she hated more than feeling helpless.

Drego paced the corridor between them. Aeryn looked at the pirate with disgust. He was going to rape her husband. She needed to find a way out and now. Drego made another pass between them. He grinned at her lasciviously and vilely waggled his tongue at her. It was her that he wanted and not John. John was just a consolation prize. Maybe she could use that somehow. She caught a quick blip of light from the right side of the corridor. She could just barely make out 1812. He was signaling her. She didn't know what he was planning but decided she would gamble.

"Drego."

"Huh," the pirate stopped his pacing and looked into her cell.

"That's your name, right? Drego?"

He grunted affirmatively.

"I need to use the bathroom. Can you walk me over to the toilet?"

"I ain't fallin' for that, you're gonna do somethin'"

"I am chained to the wall, what exactly is it you think I am going to do. Look, if you want me to piss in the floor fine but could you at least come pull my pants down so I don't soak them, leather and piss make a terrible combination."

That did it. The lusty pirate was not going to miss an opportunity to pull Aeryn's pants down.

John looked at Aeryn in confusion. She did her best to whistle a familiar portion of Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture. It took John a minute but she saw recognition flash across his face. He offered a slight nod.

"What're you whistling for?" Drego looked around suspiciously.

"To keep from peeing my pants, will you hurry please?"

As Drego entered Aeryn's cell, 1812 denched forward slowly so that his motors made as little noise as possible.

Drego's repulsive breath assaulted Aeryn's nose as his undid the button and zipper of her leather pants. Just as he started to push her pants down, 1812 injected his calf with a sleep agent. He reached for his weapon the instant he felt the needle pierce his skin but it was too late. Drego crumpled to the floor. 1812 extended his arm as far as he could reach, ignited his welding torch and went to work on melting the chain that held Aeryn.

Within microts Aeryn was loose from the wall, it took another few to break the lock on the cuffs.

She grabbed the pirate's gun and she and 1812 released John and the trio headed for Pilot's den.

When they reached Pilot's den it became apparent why Pilot had not been able to assist them. He had some sort of control collar on and the other Arnold-type pirate was keeping guard.

"1812, you get his attention and Aeryn you zap him!" John whispered.

"That's your plan?" Aeryn asked.

John nodded.

"What if Velorek hears the gun fire?"

"Aeryn, he could be twenty tiers down for all we know."

"Or he could be standing just beneath Pilot."

"Well, what's your plan?" John asked.

Aeryn looked upward as if beseeching some deity to intervene.

"That's what I thought, my plan then."

"Fine, your plan but it'll never work." Aeryn warned.

"Never does." John agreed.

"Go 1812," Aeryn waited for the DRD to skitter toward the pirate then turned the corner and took aim. The pirate was standing at the edge of the walkway when Aeryn blasted him in the chest with one clean shot. The impact pushed him over the edge to the depths below.

"Commander Cricthon, Officer Sun, get this thing off me!" Pilot was near panicked.

"Calm down, Pilot," John attempted to sooth him while Aeryn worked on releasing the collar.

"You don't understand," Pilot cried, "he intends to kill Moya!"


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL VIOLENCE. I DON'T WANT TO SAY TOO MUCH TO GIVE THE STORY AWAY BUT BE FOREWARNED.**

The Way We Are - Chapter 4

As soon as they had picked up the transmission from Noranti, Chiana and Rygel had asked the captain of the Hynerian cruiser to turn the boat around. Chiana knew that Crichton wouldn't be able to stay out of trouble but she hadn't expected to have to come to his rescue so soon. Noranti hadn't given them much information, only that Moya had been boarded by pirates and that Aeryn had sent her and the baby to Delca 5 for safekeeping.

"Chiana, Hyneria cannot supply much in the way of reinforcements. Do you have a plan?" Rygel asked.

"I'm thinking."

"Well, I think we should get the baby. That is what Aeryn would want."

"And just leave them to the mercy of pirates?"

"Didn't Noranti say that there were dozens of pirates? You're farhbot if you think they are even still alive. I say we save the baby."

"Frell you, I am not giving up on Cricthon, he'll find a way to survive 'til we get there."

"And what pray, do you plan on doing when we do get there? This royal cruiser only has one gun. Solid shielding, but it is more of a diplomatic vessel. And I don't even know if the gun is working. Knowing Bishan, he probably had it disarmed lest I use it against him."

"Look, I am not interested in Hynerian politics right now, our friends are out there," Chiana fumed.

"You tralk, I want to save them too, I am just saying we need to be realistic about our resources." Rygel's earbrows drooped in dismay at the bleak situation. "We must save the baby."

Suddenly, Chiana looked optimistic. "Yeah, yeah, we'll go for the narl. We'll get Jothee to go after Crichton! Yeah, it could work, it'll work," she said trying to reassure herself.

"It'll have to," Rygel agreed and ordered the captain to set a course for Delca 5.

Aeryn managed to free Pilot from the control collar that the pirates had put him in but he was still in a state of panic.

She reassured Pilot, "We are not going to let that happen. Where is he now?"

"He is in the shaft, where Ka D'Argo released the device that allowed Moya to become pregnant."

"So he knows for certain that this is the Leviathan that he installed the shield in," Aeryn clarified.

"Yeah, but I don't get it. The damage is done. Moya has already given birth. What threat does she pose now? And I told him Crais is dead. Why kill Moya?" John asked.

"Hmm," Aeryn considered John's words. "Pilot, is it possible for Moya to starburst?"

"No, Officer Sun, not with that pirate vessel so close."

"Hey, can you open the shaft that he is in to vacuum or jettison him outta there?" John asked hopefully.

"No, don't do that!" Aeryn shouted.

"Why not?" John looked at his wife perplexed. "Ahh, you don't want him to die, do you?"

Aeryn didn't answer but her silence said enough. She turned away from John but not too quickly for him to notice that her eyes had started to water.

"Well, what do you propose we do?"

Aeryn turned back to John, "It's not what you think."

John waved his hand in dismissal, "We can talk about it later, right now we have more pressing issues."

"John. . ."

"Really Aeryn, later," he said with more bite than he intended.

Aeryn half-smiled and bit her lower lip in frustration. How could she explain to John what she was feeling? She wasn't good with expressing emotion, much less talking about it.

"Pilot, can you get me a location on all of the pirates?"

"Yes, one is with Velorek and they are making their way back up the shaft as we speak. The one in the cell is still stationary. Two are in the tier seven cargo bay, they are going through crates. One is in maintenance bay three. Three are back in the docking bay and they are harnessing your module, likely for transport to their ship."

"Like hell they are! Aeryn I'll take the goons in the docking bay, you take tier seven cargo bay. Got it?"

Aeryn nodded and watched John jog out of Pilot's den but she had no intention of going to the cargo bay.

Aeryn headed down the corridor that lead to the access shaft where Velorek had been. She heard footsteps and ducked in between Moya's rib bones and peaked around the corner. Velorek was giving the pirate some kind of orders. She had a clean shot but realized that as soon as she fired, the second man would be alerted to her presence. She wondered if she could get two shots off quickly enough with this gun, it was a model she had never used before today.

As Velorek and the pirate made their way down the corridor, she decided she had better act now. The first shot hit the pirate in the gut and immobilized him instantly, he crumbled to the floor. The gun he was holding skidded down the corridor. Before Velorek could reach for his weapon, Aeryn turned the corner and had him in her sights. "Don't do it. I want to talk."

"There's nothing to say," Velorek spat and reached for his gun.

"There's plenty to say," Aeryn blasted him.

John crouched outside the docking bay. He was tempted to just space these guys but he always searched for a way to get out of a situation with a minimal loss of life. 1812 skittered up behind him. He whispered to the DRD, "you got any more of that stuff you doped Drego with?"

1812 blinked twice for no.

"Okay," John took a microt to think, "Alright, you can still provide me with a diversion. I got a plan you ready?"

1812 blinked once for yes.

Aeryn had bound and gagged the unconscious pirate with scraps of his own shirt and left him in the corridor before she dragged Velorek into a nearby room that must have served as an office for an entry-level corrections worker. It seemed out of place on Moya, so inorganic and unwelcoming. She briefly recalled going through this corridor of offices when she first arrived aboard Moya, but other than a few emergency medkits, there was little useful in them. She now thought it strange that she didn't feel at home in these offices even then. Maybe a part of her had always wanted to be more than a Peacekeeper. Aeryn surveyed the room for a strategic place to drop her cargo. A desk with the Peacekeeper symbol emblazoned proudly on it sat in the center of the room. A black leather chair with the logo on the head rest complemented the desk. Aeryn propped Velorek up against the desk. She searched his body for any hidden weapons and pulled his comm device from his jacket and crushed it under her black leather boot. Off in one corner was an area for reclining with a small table and two chairs upholstered in a soft red furry material. Aeryn guessed the material was dyed Vorlag hair, it felt soft and luxuriant against the back of her bare arms as she sat back in one of the chairs and waited for her former lover to rouse.

1812 wheeled into the docking bay. One of the pirates took notice of his odd coloring and muttered, "hmm." The other two kept working on securing the module. They hadn't been able to figure out how to start it so they were planning on towing it back to their ship. When the pirate who had noticed 1812 went back to his work, 1812 positioned himself between the pirates and John. He pulled his little arm out and started squirting lubricant on the floor, leaving a trail behind him. As he rolled out of the room, John entered with bravado, "Hello, I am Crichton, the great and powerful," he said as he extended his arms outward clearly trying to make himself a target. The pirates turned and rushed toward John. As planned, they lost their footing in the oily substance that 1812 had excreted. John grabbed a cargo net and threw it on the pirates. As they flailed in the net, one of them fired his pulse pistol, sending bolts of light ricocheting throughout the bay. John hit the floor. "Nets never work!"

The pirate fired again, this time the bolt ignited the lubricant and the pirates rolled on the floor desperately trying to extinguish the flames.

John eyed his flame-retardant IASA flight suit hanging nearby. He hurriedly grabbed it and used it to beat out the flames.

The pirates were puzzled at why he would choose to help them but held him at gunpoint, nonetheless.

"Look guys, I go no beef with you. It's your maniacal leader that bothers me, but I can't let you take my module. You take that harness off of her and I'll tell you where the goods are. That's what you're here for right. I mean Velorek, he don't care 'bout no stinkin' riches but you guys do, am I right?"

John had clearly struck a chord. The pirates eyed John with a mixture of suspicion and greed. Greed won out. One pirate motioned for the other two to help him release the module.

Great John, thought, now I just have to find some riches to give them.

The audibly perceptible change in Velorek's breathing alerted Aeryn to the fact that he was regaining consciousness. She sat up on the edge of the seat and made sure the gun she was holding was in plain sight. Velorek jerked his head in an effort to orient himself. He massaged the back of his neck and stretched it to one side. Then at once, he seemed to remember the situation. He snapped his head up and coal eyes met Aeryn's steel orbs.

"Guess you really wanted to chat," he hissed.

"Yes," Aeryn said earnestly. "What do you want with Moya?"

"Where's the offspring? Did she conceive successfully?" Velorek annoyingly answered with a question.

"She did. But he's. . .," Aeryn struggled with the words and the bittersweet memories of Moya's son, "he's gone, dead." She subtly jerked her head and gritted her teeth to will the tears away.

"Gunship?"

Aeryn nodded, "You're full of questions, yet you still haven't answered mine. What do you want with Moya?"

"Do you think that was the only shield I put in place? This Leviathan is huge, you can't have possibly covered all the shafts."

"Yes, but now that we know the shield is in place we would never. . .well. . .we would never put Moya through that again."

Velorek laughed.

"What's so frelling humorous?"

"Aeryn Sun, the ambitious Peacekeeper actually cares about this beast of burden!"

"That is what I have been trying to explain to you. I've learned a lot since you and I parted. John sh. ."

"John," Velorek interrupted, "he showed you how to love, aww, isn't that sweeeet. Well, it's rich anyway."

"Frell you."

"You keep saying that. Does he not satisfy you the way I used to? You need some real cock? Some Sebacean cock? What? Is his equipment deficient? Insufficient?"

"Oh, no, in that department, humans are superior."

"Oh, I've learned a thing or two about women since you betrayed me. I found out they don't really like the nice guy, do they Aeryn? They prefer the Bailar Craises of the world! Did you frell him hard? Did you go down on your knees for your superior officer? Was the reassignment worth it?"

"You don't know what you are talking about! I never frelled Crais!" Aeryn had half a mind to shoot Velorek, the conversation was getting her nowhere.

"Doesn't matter now. He's dead, right? Or are you just protecting him?"

"John told you he's dead, if I was Crais's tralk do you think for a microt that my husband would try to protect him?"

"Maybe they frell you together, you'd probably like that."

That did it! Aeryn was not taking this dren from anybody, even Velorek whom she felt she owed an apology and explanation. She had hoped that if they could speak alone, she could get to that part of him that had once cared. She could see that the warm, generous man she had secreted away with had been replaced by a scorned, vengeful monster.

"You know, I thought we could have a civilized conversation," Aeryn said as she rose and walked toward Velorek, "but I see you are going to be a pain in my eema." Aeryn's anger and disappointment had distracted her. She walked a footstep too close and gave Velorek his opportunity. He swung his leg hard and fast, causing Aeryn to lose her footing. Before she could regain her balance, he was on top of her. His body weight pinned her against the floor. He slammed her hand that held the gun into the floor until Aeryn lost her grip on the weapon. He tossed it across the room. He grabbed Aeryn's hands and forced them over her head. Aeryn kicked and twisted her lower body furiously trying to throw him off of her. Velorek managed to secure Aeryn's wrists with one hand. He used the other to untie the corset.

"Get the frell off of me, you bastard!"

"Oh, I'm gonna get off!"

Aeryn's squirming only aroused Velorek more. Still, all the movement made it difficult to loosen the corset. He jerked hard on the cord, causing Aeryn to yelp in pain.

"Don't do this, Velorek. You are better than this."

"What Aeryn?" He chuckled, "What, I can be more?"

"You are more," she tried desperately to reason with him.

"No, Aeryn, you're different, I'm different, we are no longer the way we were," he said as he abruptly flipped her.

Aeryn managed to free her hands long enough to claw at his face. She drew blood but he quickly regained the advantage and secured her hands again.

"Frell!" Aeryn screamed.

He laughed a deep throated laugh and started jerking on the corset. She was lying on the ties which held the corset in place. Undeterred, he pulled even harder. The rope bit into her flesh and she felt the warm wetness of blood oozing from her back. The force with which he pulled at the corset was matched by an equal pressure on her wrists. She wasn't sure if they were broken but she had lost feeling in her hands. One last tug and he managed to pull the corset free. The blood soaked strings left trails of blood all over her torso. As he tossed the corset across the room, blood spattered onto Aeryn's face and into her mouth.

She could see the flash of heightened arousal in his eyes. Those eyes that she used to think of as soft and kind, now they would only be remembered like this, punishing and burning.

Velorek licked the blood off of her face, "Ahhh," it made him even more maniacal. He thrust hard against her core.

She was thankful that she wore leather trousers. He would never be able to get them down her legs with only one hand.

Velorek rutted against her in a slow rhythm, his cock was rock hard. Aeryn puked and some vomit spilled down her face but she was forced to swallow most of it. She spat at Velorek hoping that he would get a face full of the sour chunks of food cubes.

He didn't even notice, he was getting close to climax. He reached down and undid the button and zipper to his pants. He raised himself up and tried to slide his pants down with one hand but Aeryn wasn't about to cooperate. She bucked and twisted. He lost his balance and his grip on her wrists. Even though she had no feeling in her hands, she pounded away at his face and kicked as hard as she could, all the while trying to scoot her body away from him. Velorek regained his balance but Aeryn was free. He grabbed at her retreating legs. Aeryn's instincts took over and she went for the gun. Velorek scrambled toward the gun at the same time and when Aeryn bent to retrieve the gun he kicked her hard in the ass sending her crashing into the wall. He kicked the gun across the room and grabbed Aeryn and pressed her against the wall.

Imprisoning her hands again, he growled, "Ahh, this is much better." He unsnapped her pants and slid his hand in before slipping a finger inside her pussy.

Aeryn headbutted him as he reveled in her flesh.

The headbutt stunned him, so she did it again. The second bash broke his nose and blood spewed everywhere. He grabbed his nose and howled in pain. Aeryn kneed him in the groin and pushed him into the Vorlag-hair chairs which were now spattered with an ever deeper crimson. Aeryn ran to the gun. She flipped the control from stun to pulse fire and blew Velorek away.

"Commander Crichton, I think Officer Sun may be in some trouble." Pilot called over the comm after Moya had alerted him that she sensed Aeryn in great pain.

Pilot gave John the likely location.

"She's supposed to be dealing with the pirates in the cargo bay."

"I think she had other ideas."

"She always does," Crichton cursed as he started working his way down Moya's levels.

When John found Aeryn she was staggering down the corridor half-hunched over, covered in blood and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh God, Aeryn!" John ran to assist her. He scooped her up causing her to wince in pain as he inadvertently brushed against the lacerations on her back.

"Velorek. . ." she shuddered and then passed out safe in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The Way We Are

Chapter 5

NC-17

Thanks again to Laura aka vinegardog for the beta, I am in your debt. If you are ever in LA again, I am buying you a drink.

John laid Aeryn down gingerly atop one of the tables in Moya's medical bay. He positioned her on her right side and began to take stock of her injuries. His wife was a bloody mess. Few times in his life had John Crichton felt this murderous and he knew that had Aeryn not finished Velorek off, he would have killed the man without hesitation.

Aeryn groaned in pain but didn't seem to fully rouse as he began cleaning the blood from the wounds on her back.

"Sorry, babe, I'll try to make this as painless as possible but I have got to get this bleeding stopped so I can see if any of these cuts are going to need stitching." John kept his voice in a low soothing tone. He wasn't even sure she could hear him but if she could he wanted her to know that he was there and that he was doing his best to help her.

1812 skittered into the room and his entrance only reminded John of how utterly alone he was. Not only were there still pirates aboard Moya that needed to be dealt with but there was a ship full of them waiting outside as well. Most importantly, he could have used an extra pair of hands to help with Aeryn.

"1812, can you seal that door? Try to keep them at bay as long as we can."

The DRD shut and engaged the door locks. Then, he applied an adhesive along the seams where the doors met and between the door and the floor.

John managed to get most of the bleeding stopped but one cut was much deeper than the rest, it would definitely require stitching or adhesive paste. John grabbed a fresh bandage and applied pressure to the wound.

"Aeryn, hold still, okay, be very still. I have to grab a few things I'll be right back."

John quickly rummaged through the various bins and drawers that Noranti kept medical supplies in. He found the gun that he had seen both Zhaan and Noranti use to seal wounds. He familiarized himself with the controls and shrugged. If Noranti could do it, surely he could figure it out. In another drawer, he found the salve that he knew had restorative properties and was formulated for Sebaceans.

When he returned to the table, Aeryn was still out cold. The bandage that he had recently placed on the cut was already soaked through with blood. He tossed it on the floor with the other bandages that crowded the area at his feet. He grabbed another bandage and again applied pressure to the stubborn wound.

"Commander Crichton. . ."

"Not now, Pilot!"

"But Commander. . ."

"I said, not now!"

Pilot didn't listen to John. Instead, he patched the transmission from the pirate ship through to the clamshell in the medical bay.

The pirate with the dreadlocks appeared, "One of my men tells me you've killed Vel. Another says you have offered us your cargo if we agree not to take the vessel in your hangar bay."

"Velorek is dead. Look, I don't really have time for negotiating. Take whatever you want. I told you we don't have anything of value. If you want the module take it but get your goons the frell off my ship." John never took his eyes of Aeryn and the sealant gun. He had never used the sealant gun before and wanted to make sure he did things just right. He tentatively depressed the trigger and a stream of warm flesh-colored sealant seeped out of the tip of the gun and into the groove in Aeryn's back.

Aeryn wailed and her eyes popped open. John had forgotten to anesthetize the site before applying adhesive. The gash stung as the adhesive dropped into the slash and began its work regenerating the tissue and closing the wound.

"Don't frell with me. I am not nearly as nice as Velorek. Where are you keeping the goods?" The pirate demanded.

John threw a bloody rag at the clamshell. "I told you already, this is not a cargo vessel. This is a freaking residential zone, alright! Now, the only thing we have of value is my module and quite frankly, compared to other ships you have seen, she ain't much. I got some food cubes and some crackers in center chamber, a couple bottles of raslak, that's really about it. Look, I lied to your guys to buy time. We don't have any stinking riches!"

The transmission ended abruptly.

"John. . ."

"Shh, it's okay, I am here. Sorry. I know that hurt but I had to get it sealed right away."

Aeryn tried to reach for him but he was behind her and the movement caused the muscles in her back to stretch, she cried out.

"Here, here," he said as he came around the table to face her. He went down on his haunches bringing them face to face. He tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "You're gonna be okay. You've lost quite a bit of blood though. I need to see if I can find you some antibiotics and something to ease the pain."

"He's dead?" She asked to confirm what she already knew.

"Yes," John nodded.

"I killed him." She stated.

John nodded again even though he knew it wasn't really a question.

"Aeryn, I don't know what happened in there, but I know you and I know that you wouldn't have killed him if he hadn't threatened your life."

"How many are left?" Aeryn asked as she struggled to rise off of the table.

"Whoa, whoa, lay back down," John ordered and gently placed his hand on her bare, bruised shoulder to prevent her from getting up.

"We have to do something."

"We will, I will. . .but. . .you. . .Aeryn. . . look you are gonna have to stay put. If you open that wound again it could be bad. I just got the bleeding stopped and you don't want to get it infected."

Aeryn wasn't listening, she continued to struggle against him in an effort to get up.

"Look, 1812 has sealed these doors. Even if they manage to find us, it is going to take them a while to get in here. We have a few microns at least to formulate a plan. Now, lay back down or I will strap you down."

Aeryn arched an eyebrow in defiance.

"Try me!" John warned.

Aeryn relaxed and settled back onto the med-table.

Satisfied that Aeryn was going to listen to him for once, John began searching for painkillers and antibiotics.

After unsuccessfully rifling through two bins, John found some patches in a third drawer that he believed to be used for alleviating pain. He grabbed them and showed them to Aeryn.

She shook her head, "For the love of Cholak, John are you trying to kill me? Those are for Luxans. A dose of pain meds that high would . . ."

"Commander, they are sending another boarding party," Pilot interrupted and appeared on the clamshell.

"Great, just great," John located the serum he believed to be used as an antibiotic and held it up for Aeryn's approval.

"Yes, that's good, bring it here, I can handle the pain, I am going to need to stay focused anyway. Hand me a pulse pistol."

"Aeryn, we don't have any weapons in here."

"Oh yes we do. We have all of these meds. How many syringes in there?" Aeryn motioned toward the bin where the syringes were usually kept.

John thanked his lucky stars that his wife was a genius. She was always bailing his ass outta trouble.

"Those patches will kill a Sebacean but they will take too long. We need something that will incapacitate them immediately."

John counted 14 syringes.

"How many pirates still on board?"

"Five, if they have managed to release the one in the cell and the one you tied up."

"Well, we have to assume that they have. Pilot, can you tell how big the new boarding party is?" Aeryn asked.

"One microt. . . . life scan suggests another six pirates on their pod."

"Can you close the hangar bay door?"

"Yes, but that may cause them to fire their cannons."

"Maybe, but they won't fire until their pod is out of range which could give us a few more microns," Aeryn responded.

"She's right, do it Pilot, seal the door. Don't let them board."

"Closing now," Pilot answered.

"Aeryn which of these will be most effective against Sebaceans?" John held up several vials.

"Those green ones. How many of those do you have?"

John took a quick inventory. "Looks like about seven."

"Good start loading the syringes."

"Commander, a ship is approaching and fast!" Pilot cried excitedly.

"What kinda ship, Pilot" John was almost afraid to ask. The last thing they needed was more trouble.

"The pirates are returning to their ship. They have ordered the ones aboard Moya back to the ship. They've given them ten microns. . ."

"Are they complying?"

"It appears so. . . Commander . . . it's. . . it's Jothee."

Jothee appeared on the viewscreen. "Heard you were having a bit of trouble, we'll be there in half an arn."

"Jothee! Is the baby with you?" Aeryn asked.

"No, but he is safe, Chiana has him! How many pirates are we talking about?"

"They are making a run for it. You scared them off but Aeryn is in bad shape."

"I'll be fine. Can you comm Chiana and let her know that it is safe to return?"

"Sure. Be there in a bit."

All the pirates had managed to get off Moya in time accept for Drego who had been locked in the cell. Jothee and his crew placed him under military arrest for piracy. Ka Sandar disposed of Velorek's remains and led a four-man team through Moya putting things as back to normal as possible. Fa'Tarka, the crew's medic, went straight to work on Aeryn. John was amazed, the whole debacle seemed to end as quickly as it had begun. Although, he was nearly certain that Aeryn would be having nightmares about the incident for cycles to come.

Chiana and Rygel arrived with D'Argo four hours after Jothee had boarded Moya. Aeryn was under heavy meds but insisted on seeing her son, nonetheless. John climbed onto the med table with Aeryn and held his son securely in his arms while the near-sedated mother cooed softly until she cooed herself to sleep. After Aeryn nodded off, Chiana took D'Argo to his nursery and John stayed by Aeryn's side.

Jothee's crew left the following day but Chiana and Rygel stayed a full weeken to help out with the baby.

"You probably planned the whole thing as a ruse to get me back to Moya," Rygel said to John as he boarded the Hynerian royal cruiser.

"You wish Sparky. Fly safe." John replied.

Chiana ran and jumped into John's arms.

"You take care, Pip. We owe you one and I know you will want to collect."

"Oh, I could think of a way you could repay me," Chiana licked her lips.

"Chi." John admonished, "Okay, guys, I'm outta here," John waved and closed the hatch on the transport pod.

As he flew away from the cruiser he could see Chiana and Rygel arguing animatedly through the viewports of both vessels. Chiana on Hyneria was never going to work!

A quarter-arn later John landed the transport softly in Moya's hangar bay. As he headed toward the boarding ramp, Aeryn entered the pod wearing nothing but a sheer black wrap. His voice caught in his throat. Aeryn walked closer and pushed upward on his jaw closing his gaping mouth.

"Trying to catch pop flies?"

"Huh?" John cocked his head in confusion.

"Pop flies, you know. . .your mouth was wide open."

"No, No, it's just flies. Are you trying to catch flies. Pop flies are baseball, honey," John corrected.

"Oops, sorry, baseball, well then, touchdown!"

"No, that's football but hey let's forget sports okay. You look ravishing." It was all he could do not to grab her and frell her senseless. Her taut nipples were just barely visible beneath the fabric. Her nether curls pushed the garment slightly outward above her delicious sex.

"Well, that's good because I plan on ravishing you," she teased.

"You sure you're ready, I mean after all that happened."

"John, what he did to me or tried to do to me. . .look you can't keep treating me like I am going to break, okay. I am fine."

"Okay, your wish."

"Oh, I like the sound of that because I have a lot of wishes that involve that pretty mouth of yours."

"Well then, where do you want me?"

"On the floor, over there, where we tried to get dizzy earlier."

"Busy, where we tried to get busy," John corrected her again as he lowered to the floor.

Aeryn stood over him and place a foot on either side of his torso. This position allowed him a fabulous view of her secret flesh. His cock hardened in his cargo pants.

Aeryn undid the shoulder hook and let the gauzy wrap pool onto John's body. As the garment fell onto him, John could smell the sweet perfume that Aeryn had sprayed onto the garment. It was floral and spicy. It drove him even wilder. His hips bucked in anticipation.

"So beautiful, Aeryn."

"You're the pretty one, John. I'm just a soldier."

John sat up and pulled her down to meet him. "Never doubt your beauty Aeryn, you are gorgeous. You okay?"

Aeryn nodded but John could see she was hurting.

"Talk to me."

She shook her head.

"You know I won't quit, what's going on?"

She turned her back to show him the scabbed but healing lacerations.

"They're hardly visible," he told a little white lie.

Aeryn gave him an eyebrow, "Don't give me that dren. They look awful. What's worse is that the deep one, it will definitely leave a permanent scar."

"Doesn't matter, you're still beautiful. What he did can never take that away. Lay down. . . on your stomach."

Aeryn complied.

John began tenderly kissing each scar. His kisses were so soft that they almost tickled Aeryn but they were emotionally healing. Aeryn hadn't realized how much she needed him to kiss the pain away. Tears seeped out of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks onto the floor as he caressed her back with his perfect lips.

John laid down alongside her while he continued to press kisses to her mutilated back. He entwined his left hand with hers and used his right hand to pull her toward him. She could feel his arousal against her hip. John kissed up her spine to her neck. His hot breath sent moist pleasure coursing out of her. She moaned in pleasure and John responded by sliding two fingers of his right hand inside her.

"You like that?"

"Mmm. . .yes. . . so good. . . . but. . . I want you. . . all of you. . ."

"You sure it's okay?"

"Mmmhum," she hummed.

John quickly undid his trousers and kicked them off. He mounted her from behind and slid himself slowly inside.

Aeryn clenched her fists at the completeness of the feeling of having him inside her. She had been so afraid that Velorek was going to. . .No! She would not think of that now. . .this was John, her John.

John sensed something was off.

"Everything okay?" it took all his will power but he was able to still himself.

"Can't. . . not like this. . . let me roll over, I need to see you, see your face."

"Baby, if it's too soon, we can stop."

"Don't want too, just let me roll over."

"But your back. How about I lay down?" He offered.

"No, I want you on top, I'm yours, John. I need to be yours tonight."

John pulled out and helped Aeryn flip over onto her back. He slid gently back inside her, "Oh, Mrs. Sun-Crichton, you are always mine!"

John moved slowly in and out of Aeryn until she began to urge him to frell her harder and faster.

John did his best to keep his weight off her but still please her, it was not an easy task given that he was also driven mad with pleasure.

He thought he was doing an admirable job until her tight walls clenched around him and he lost all sense of control and began rutting like a teenaged boy until he spilled inside her and then collapsed on the floor next to Aeryn.

"Thank you," Aeryn whispered softly.

"No, thank you, good gawd woman!"

"I love you, John. I love the way we are. I would not trade this for anything in the universe."

"Still miss being a Peacekeeper?"

"Not a bit, still wish you could go home?"

"I am home."

The End.


End file.
